The Future is Bright and Oh So Cold
by RunFastFly
Summary: Meilin and Rollan get married and have kids. But as much as they all love each other, this might not be as easy as they thought, considering Rollan never had a father, and Meilin never had a mother.
1. Meilin Wanted to Get Married

**Yeah. I died. I said I didn't, but I did. For nearly a year. BUT. Makeup story. Haha? You probably won't forgive me... I'M SORRY ANYWAY! This time I WILL update** **regularly.**

* * *

Meilin wanted to get married. She wouldn't tell Rollan that yet, but she knew she wanted that. She would take her time. Drop a few subtle hints. Until, of course, he dropped down on one knee and declared his undying love for her. For now, they were only "dating." Meilin didn't exactly hate that. Dating was lots of fun. Soon, she'd be and adult, though.

On the night she turned eighteen, they stayed up late together sitting on the balcony, talking and drinking sparkling cider in crystal glasses. She dressed up pretty for this; it wasn't much of a party, just talking, but it was a special birthday, and she knew Rollan loved it when she did the winged eyeliner thing.

Sometimes they would pause, and she would look up into the twinkling stars, listening to the sounds of the night air and quietly chirping crickets. She would occasionally turn back to Rollan to comment on it, and she'd catch him staring, and he'd blush profusely. He never would apologize for it, however, and Meilin liked that.

The clock eventually struck twelve. "Congratulations, Mei, you're an adult," Rollan had joked. "You're not," she purred. "I am too!"

"Not at heart," she leaned in. He laughed and poked his tongue at her. She was about to kiss him when he stood up suddenly. "What?" she demanded, a little ruffled, thinking he had rejected her, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet too. "Not yet. I have to show you something," he explained quickly. Then he was dragging her behind him, (gently, or at least as gently as he could muster, because he seemed very excited about something, and Meilin was shouting, even though he kept telling her to shush.)

Finally they arrived in the kitchen. It was dark, except for the moon shining through the fluttering pink curtains, and a few illuminated lanterns. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms. Her charcoal eyes flashed, with his golden amber ones meeting hers sweetly. And he did look sweet, and innocent, despite the fact that he just literally dragged her all across the castle in a haphazard manner instead of _kissing her_. "Rollan-"

"Shh," he climbed up on the counter and started rummaging through the wooden cabinets for something. "NO YOU SHH! STOP SHUSHING ME!"

"Shh," he repeated absentmindedly, his fingers latching onto a specific cabinet, popping it open, and hissing happily. She watched in half anger and half fascination as he slowly pulled out a semi large object, and very carefully got down.

He turned to face her, his face glowing in the moon beams. She looked down at the thing he was holding, and she was about to say something ridiculing, but she then realized that it was a cake. On it was written 'Happy Birthday, Meilin!' in fancy white icing. It was extremely ugly. Her throat felt caught with emotion, but instead of saying anything like "thank you" she said flatly, "You kept a cake in a cabinet?" He laughed a bit and placed it on the counter. "I didn't know where else to put it."

"Did you make it?"

"With some help from Abeke this morning," he admitted. Meilin should have known. She walked over next to observe it. "Is it chocolate?"

"And coconut." She nodded. "Good." They stood there in silence for a few seconds. "Do you love it?" he asked hopefully. "No," she stated. "Oh." Rollan awkwardly blushed. "Sorry, I-" "But I love you," she turned to him with a wide grin. "Oh," Rollan said again, and his blush deepened. She giggled and playfully punched him. "I do love it. Thank you." He threw his arms around her and kissed her hard, nearly lifting her off her feet. She squeaked and melted into it with a soft, sappy sigh that she would normally be ashamed of, but she wasn't, and that's how she knew that she really did love him.

She wanted to marry him right then and there, but that wouldn't be very traditional, and plus, she thought, she had just entered the realm of adulthood. There were many things in the world she wanted to explore before marriage… even though she'd practically been all over Erdas.

She stayed up later than planned eating cake with Rollan. (She told Rollan it tasted amazing, but only because she liked seeing his face light up.) They sat criss-cross applesauce across from each other on the table and talked, and once he said something that made her laugh so hard she nearly fell off. They didn't notice the sun streaming onto to the tiled floor when morning came.

The doors burst open at exactly six o'clock, which made Meilin whip around, her face pale and mouth agape. The lead chef was standing in the doorframe, looking at them with his eye twitching, but then shrugged and strided in to start preparing for the morning meal. "Guess you've already had breakfast." Meilin exchanged a look with Rollan, and they both rapidly got off the table and scurried into the hall.

* * *

Two months later, it was snowing, and Meilin was sitting outside on a frozen bench with Jhi. . She was wrapped in a fluffy winter coat, which she was fiddling with the sleeve, and her hair was down, which was rare. Her hair was beautiful, though, and people often wondered why she didn't wear it down more often. "It's too thick," she would tell them. It really was. Jhi was chewing on it currently, and for strange and untold reasons, Meilin didn't mind. She was distracted.

The other three were having a snowball fight a distance away. It had been going on for about three hours - yes, that long. They had set up forts and everything. Rollan's was, naturally, the biggest.

He had insisted that she help him go up against Conor and Abeke, but she laughed and politely refused. As much as Meilin loved pummeling her friends, ending up victorious, and prancing around them as they sulked in defeat, she kind of wanted to sit and watch this time. Snowball fights were kind of kiddish. Now that she was eighteen, she didn't want to act like a kid. The boys didn't mind so much what people thought of them. That made her a bit envious.

Spectating was starting to get boring, and she couldn't feel her hands or feet.

Then, something interesting happened. Abeke and Conor started attacking Rollan at full speed. He let out a loud shout and started to defend himself, but they knocked over his fort, and let out high-pitched battle cries like reckless banshees. Meilin guffawed and cupped her hands to her mouth, yelling, "DON'T HAVE ANY MERCY!" Rollan ducked and started running. Meilin kept laughing at him until she realized he was heading in her direction. "Wait, wh-" He threw her over his shoulder and continued sprinting, Conor and Abeke's icy snowballs still hurling.

Meilin began shrieking and hitting him, but her screams faded into hysterical laughter as he hauled her all around the yard.

Abeke and Conor were relentless chasers, though. After all, Meilin had told them to not have any mercy. Rollan took a different path and headed into the woods.

Meilin was surprised that he was able to carry her for this long. She looked around at the scenery, and her breath caught in her throat. Everything was white, and still… except for Conor and Abeke, who were still pursuing them, but starting to get farther behind.

After what felt like miles, Rollan dumped her on the ground and fell next to her, breathing heavily. His face was bitten red, but she couldn't tell if it was from the intensity of that chase or from the chilly wind. She sat up, still laughing, and brushed her wild black hair out of her eyes. "Holy Ninani. I didn't know you had that in you."

"I didn't," Rollan wheezed. "I think I'm dead." She rolled her eyes and gazed around, noticing that they were by the pond. It was frozen over, like an ice skating rink. The trees were hanging over it with glittering icicles, making it look enchanted. "Oh," she breathed softly. "How lovely."

"What? Me being dead? Sheesh!"

"No, Bird Brain! The pond!" He gave her a cheeky grin. "Right."

Meilin stood up and walked over to the edge of it. "Do you think it's safe? No, probably not," she contradicted herself. Though, looking closer, she saw that it was very thick. She glanced back at her fallen boyfriend, who was still pathetically laying the snow. My knight in shining armor, she thought fondly. Suddenly, she had an idea.

She went back to him and poked him with her boot.

"Get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"Ehhh…"

"I'll help you take down Abeke and Conor later," she promised warmly.

"Ugh… fine," he slowly got to his feet. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the ice, reminding her of her birthday, and then stepped onto it. He gave her an unsure look, but she tugged his hand, so he followed her begrudgingly. "Dance with me," she demanded, grabbing his other hand. He gave her a pained smile that she ignored. If Meilin wasn't a kid, and neither was he, they could dance and it wouldn't have to feel weird. It gave her something to do besides being eaten by her spirit animal.

She batted her eyelashes at him, so he put his hand on her waist, and they danced on the ice. They were bound to slip, Meilin knew that, and maybe this was dangerous, but so were they. She was trying to be as delicate as possible. Rollan definitely was not. "You're an oaf," she promptly told him when he stepped on her foot. "I know," he twirled her, and she nearly fell over. He then let go of her, and she slid a few inches away. "What are you doin-"

She threw her gloved hands over her mouth and gasped. He was holding a ring. It sparkled brighter than the icicles dangling above them. "Listen, I know it's a little early for this, but I've had this in my pocket for about a month and-" " ***Bleep*** yes," she said. Rollan's two favorite words.

* * *

Rollan wanted a wedding. Not just any old run-of-the-mill-let's-go-find-some-random-barn-and-get-drunk wedding. That's something kid Rollan had dreamed of. However, now he wanted an elaborate wedding, because he was marrying an elaborate girl.

"Everything is up to you," he told her lowly when she had brought it up while they were walking along the garden rows. "You know exactly how you want everything." Meilin elbowed him. "Yes. But you get a say in it too."

"That's a first." Meilin scoffed. "I let you have a say in things! Most of the time." Rollan shrugged and said nothing, his feet feeling heavier. "What is it?" she touched his shoulder. "Just… I don't know," he frowned. "You can tell me," she stated firmly. "I promise I won't judge," she cracked a smile. He smiled back wanly. "Ok. I would really love it if we had cheese balls at the wedding."

"No."

"Darn," he snapped his fingers. "Pretzels?"

"Ah… no."

"Fruit snacks?"

"Rollan, I hope you're joking."

"I'm being completely serious," he said in his most serious of voices. She got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I swear to god if there are any cheeseballs at our wedding I will actually murder you."

"Oh. Worth it."

* * *

 **Could I get two reviews before I continue? :D))**


	2. Orange Zest

_This is it. I'm going to tell Olvan. I've been waiting for this day for sooo long. Hahaha... wait, NO, ROLLAN, SNAP OUT OF IT! Be polite and respectful. If you are NOT polite and respectful, I will have to bonk you_ , Rollan was telling himself as he was walking down the marble hallway nervously. The scent of strong bleach and lavender soap hit him, and he looked down, realizing he was tracking the newly cleaned floor. _Great. Martha's going to murder me._

Today, he would share with Olvan that he and Meilin were going to move out of Greenhaven and buy a house. They would still be Greencloaks, but... They did not plan to be married and raise their kids under an aggressive coffee-addicted moose lover with a huge beard and a flowing emerald cape.

 _Also, be casual. Don't say anything stupid. Don't rebelliously kick his 'World's Best Olvan' mug out of his old dude hands, and jump out the window to fly off into the sunset on Essix's back. I know you've been wanting to do that for several years. BUT DON'T._

He strode into the lounge. Olvan was sipping out of his famed mug right next to the biggest window, which happened to be wide open. Rollan was extremely tempted by the convenience of these circumstances, but he didn't move.

"Oh, good morning," Olvan greeted him and nodded affirmingly. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Rollan stared at him.

Olvan stared back and uncomfortably took another sip, maintaining eye contact.

Rollan had forgotten his lines. This was not good.

There were another fifteen long seconds of awkward silence until Rollan opened his mouth. He was expecting to say something witty and intelligent to get them back on track. Unfortunately, his words came out as, "I'm leaving you for Meilin."

Olvan started choking. Rollan stood there watching, his eyes wide. Never in his life had he ever been this shocked. "That's not - that's not what I meant." Olvan leaned over, coughing up his coffee. Rollan slowly started backing up. Then he turned and bolted.

 _Ah, yes, Rollan. Very polite. Very casual. You do realize I have to bonk you now!_

He ran right into Martha on his way down the hall. He met her gaze and gulped.

…

The annoying chirping of a bird is what awoke Meilin. She had been so comfortable, too - the bed was so fluffy, so warm… but she supposed it was time to get up. Last night had been a blur of excitement, so naturally when she got to her room, she had to crash.

She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out and tasting the air. It was cool and sweet. The sun's rays were hitting the room just right. This did nothing to motivate her to move; that is, until she looked down at herself, and let out a cry of surprise. Meilin swiftly got to her feet to close the silk curtains, thinking of how horrific it would be if anyone had seen her.

"Just great," she muttered to herself in her head, immediately hurrying to run a bubble bath. How did she manage to cover herself in _that much food_? Again, last night had been a blur, but she was only with Abeke and some of her other female friends. It was sort of a bachelorette party, except it was more of a sleepover with strawberries and - yes - cheeseballs - but she wouldn't tell Rollan. She was a dainty eater! Apparently not.

She spent about thirty minutes lathering herself in the warm, rose petal scented water before she mentally facepalmed. "Aaand I'm an idiot." Meilin again hurried as fast as humanly possible to climb out of the porcelain tub. She dried her damp hair vigorously with a towel, tying it in a messy bun. She threw on a random gray sweater and pulled on some blue jeans before running out into the hall barefoot. She would grab a blueberry scone from the kitchen or something if there was any breakfast left.

On her way there she saw Olvan. He gave her an unsettling look as she passed, and Meilin thought that seemed strange. Normally he simply said hello. Maybe it was because she hadn't put on any makeup?

Much to her disappointment, there weren't any blueberry scones left, but there was an orange zest one. She took it anyway and bounded back outside. Today was the day she and everyone else would leave for Zhong, where the wedding would take place. She kind of had to be there. She was the bride.

Meilin hopped to Rollan's room and knocked in a mannerly fashion. There was no response, so she opened it and peeked inside. The room was empty, but for once in his life, neat. Seriously? When have YOU ever been an early bird, Rollan? Well, I guess your spirit animal is a bird. She slowly began to move her feet again, nibbling her scone as she walked, occasionally asking if anyone had seen her betrothed.

The girl eventually found him sitting in a corner. She gave him a weird look and put a hand on her hip. "Explain, please?"

"I'd rather not," he said, his face white and voice meek. "Uh… right," she rolled her eyes. "Come on. The carriage leaves in two hours."

…

The carriage ride was long, but it went smoothly. Rollan told Meilin about the incident that morning, and she scoffed. "We'll be lucky if he even shows up at the wedding. You were always his least favorite."

"I know. Remember that time I stuffed the coffee machine with grass?"

"That was not funny," Meilin said, laughing. "Oh, remember that time I broke his mug? And you and I had to trim thorn bushes together because you also…"

"Oh yeah! The paint prank! That was a good day. 'Black is the color of death.'"

"That was so long ago."

"It was."

"But… we still have a long ways to go."


	3. The Wedding Was Perfect

**And the moment you've been waiting for...!**

* * *

The halls were decorated with elegant tapestries of emerald green and little candles. The windows were all unveiled, letting in crystal sunlight. Meilin was walking around, improving everything, telling what she wanted, and of course, being the boss. She wanted everything to be perfect.

She had always dreamed of wearing a cream-colored dress at her wedding, and when she was a child, she thought that she would like to have her wedding inside of her house. She thought she would marry a prestige, handsome, prince-like man.

So, the wedding was being held inside her old house in Zhong, but she was marrying a goofball.

Meilin was helping Abeke arrange the dove white lilies when they heard grunting and struggling. They turned around to see Conor wheeling in a huge old cannon. It seemed difficult to push through the doors.

"Oh, Conor," Abeke sighed, rushing to aid her boyfriend. Meilin nearly screamed. " _WHAT_ ARE YOU _DOING_ WITH A _CANNON_?!" she demanded harshly.

"Your soon-to-be husband wanted confetti," Conor said innocently. "Where is he?" Meilin asked.

"I saw him outside a few minutes ago. I knew this would be a bad idea, he had a glint in his eye," Conor muttered. "Where did you even get the cannon?" she facepalmed.

"I guess Rollan knows people who owe him favors," Conor shrugged.

"Who would let that idiot have a cannon?" Meilin exhaled loudly.

"I don't know. Maybe they owe him a lot of favors."

"Get out," Meilin shouted, pointing at the door.

"Wait, you mean the cannon or Conor?" Abeke asked cautiously. "BOTH!" Meilin exclaimed.

Conor held up his hands. "Hey, I am just following orders, but next time I'm sending Briggan, and he's helping."

"Just go," Meilin groaned.

Conor turned around and attempted to push the cannon back out the doors. Abeke laughed and turned, saying, "He's so cute, I don't understand why you're always mean to him!"

"You're too soft on boys," Meilin scoffed.

"It's stuck!" Conor yelled drawing the girls' attention back to him. "OHHH MYYYY-" Meilin screeched. Conor turned back to her and paled. "Can I get some help?" he asked sheepishly. Abeke moved to help him, and Meilin karate-chopped her arm. "Let me give him some "help"!"

Conor turned and sprinted in the other direction, deciding not to push the cannon at the moment.

"Tell Rollan I'll be waiting for him!" Meilin hollered after him, before huffing and grumbling to herself. She and Abeke attempted to fit the cannon back through the doors.

…

After two hours of trying, Meilin had the cannon put into a corner since inside the building was the only direction it seemed to move in. So, there was an awkward, ugly confetti cannon in the corner of her once picturesque wedding scene. She tried to cover it with a tarp. Meilin kept muttering the whole time about how Rollan had better give her a good honeymoon, or he would dearly pay. She needed a nap, but the preparations weren't complete.

The wedding would be tomorrow. Everything still had to be perfect, even though the boys had ruined a small part of it. It took nearly the rest of the day to finish, but finally, the house was dazzling and right up to her expectations. She breathed a sigh of relief and took a step back to look at everything. It practically sparkled.

The candles were lit, and they were casting a soft shimmery glow over everything. She was finally satisfied.

But it was too quiet. She hadn't seen Rollan since this morning, and frankly, that was kind of concerning. She wondered if he had wandered off into a ditch somewhere when suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her from behind into a tight embrace.

"Did you call me, princess?" Rollan smirked. "No," she said, for some reason very calm about this. "I was just concerned." She turned her head a bit so she could get a glimpse of his face.

"Well, I am here to make all of your troubles go away. I did what you wanted," Rollan explained.

"Oh yeah! Where's Conor?" Abeke crossed her arms.

"Helping out the groom," Rollan said. Meilin narrowed her eyes and started to claw her way out of the hug, but he only held on tighter. "LET ME GO YOU DEMON!"

"So does that mean we're Mr. and Mrs. Demon now?"

"Not yet. I could still technically cancel the wedding any time!"

He pouted at her. "You can't. I already ordered the band…. And yes, the band that you like. _Other Survivors_."

"Well that is the only good thing you have done today," Meilin said pompously.

"I've been working hard all day," Rollan defended himself. "I had to order a ton of food! I told the cake guy it was for a wedding, but they messed it up and made it for a baby shower! I had to wait forever for them to fix it."

"Yeah, thanks to you, we have a random cannon in here," Meilin pointed.

"Great work, Conor," he muttered so softly. "I mean, what a shame, oh well!"

"Remember, you have to deal with him for the rest of your life," Abeke whispered.

"I know, but someone has to do it," Meilin rolled her eyes

"Now if you excuse me, ladies, I am still a free man, and there's a party I need to show up for," Rollan smiled, kissing her on the cheek and heading out.

"Bye, sweetie!" she called after him, then muttered, "I wish you had fallen in a ditch."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Like I said, plenty of fish in the sea…" Meilin trailed off.

"But none of them are nearly as handsome as me," Rollan said back with a grin as he threw open the doors.

"Eh, I don't about that," Meilin said, but she was smiling a little.

"You guys act like you're already married," Abeke commented as the doors slammed shut. "I'll tell him I love him tomorrow. Right now, not really," Meilin shrugged.

…

Rollan could barely sleep that night. He knew he would be getting married for a while, but he never thought the day would come so soon. Plus, he was marrying his lifelong crush a.k.a the most beautiful girl in the world a.k.a Meilin.

The hotel was quiet, but how could anyone sleep at a time like this? Conor was drooling and hugging his pillow, muttering romantic things about Abeke and watermelon, which Rollan had promised would be at the wedding.

He also was going to have a table of cheeseballs, despite Meilin's very obvious threats.

When morning came, he was so nervous that he started to prank. He liked to play practical jokes when he got sensitive, ok? The only other person in the room was Conor, though, but at least he was an easier target than most.

Conor woke up just in time to feel Rollan drawing a black mustache on his face. "Rollan, why?" he didn't even fight it. "I get nervous, okay?" Rollan yelled, finishing the little curls at the end.

"You better hope this comes off by the wedding," Conor said.

"It's not too bad. It complements your face," Rollan said at his work.

"All right, well, you are sweating through your shirt. Go take a shower," Connor responded.

"It's not that noticeable," Rollan looked down. It was extremely noticeable. "Dang it."

…

Meilin looked in the mirror. Her hair was done up in a fashionable princess style in black velvet curls. She had earrings of diamond, and a necklace with a silver pendant that made her eyes stand out. Her gown was long and flouncy, and fluffed into cream colored waves.

Abeke smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, I'm marrying Rollan... of course I am!" Meilin said.

"The music is starting, let's go," Abeke said. "Olvan is going to walk you down the aisle."

"I can't believe I am doing this," Meilin breathed. "I hope I can shape him up."

"Good luck," Abeke said, and helped her with the dress. Meilin felt her heart start pounding. It was more out of anticipation than nerves. "I'd rather be fighting and then getting married, is this normal?"

"No, I think you're enjoying yourself," Abeke opened the doors. Meilin blushed and started to walk. Olvan took her arm. All eyes were on her. Her eyes were only on Rollan's - after she took a quick look around to make sure that Rollan hadn't done something insane while she was in there.

She ascended the steps and faced him. He was doing very well at hiding how nervous he was, but she knew he was by that single drop of sweat. The pastor started to read something, but neither of them were paying attention, as it is.

"Do you, Meilin, take Rollan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Do you, Rollan, take Meilin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he said firmly, and he sounded very sure of it.

"By the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride."

Their lips connected softly and sweetly.

The crowd gushed at them, and cheered loudly. Rollan's mother shouted from the crowed, "THAT'S MY SON!" Conor reached out his hand to Olvan. Olvan sighed, placing five dollars in his hands.

As Rollan was stepping down from the stage, he turned and made his way towards the tarp-covered cannon. "Rollan, where are you - Rollan. ROLLAN, NO!" It was too late. He pulled the string, and confetti paper blasted all over the room. Everyone jumped in surprise and began laughing. Meilin's face was as red as a tomato.

"Are you kidding me?!" she seethed. He just kissed her again.

A servant came up with silver plate that was covered. "Cheese balls, Lady Meilin?" he asked, and then opened the cover. Meilin was livid at the sight of the bright orange snack. Rollan was snickering next to her, obviously having planned all of this.

"I am going to kill him!" Meilin shouted, and ran after Rollan out the door.

The guest were shocked that Meilin could run in a dress. She was hot on his tail. It would be in tomorrow's newspaper. Not waiting for them, the guests, including Conor, Abeke, and Olvan, had their own party, enjoying the food and the confetti.

"Wouldn't you like a wedding someday?" Abeke asked coyly.

"Yeah," Conor smiled and held her hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

...

The married couple finally stopped in the nearby park, out of breath. "We just ditched our own wedding," she sighed. "Hey, you're the one that started chasing me," Rollan said. "True." She paused. "Let's go back and get cake."

"Good plan."


	4. Ice Cream Helps

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! Thank you for the positive reviews.**

* * *

Rollan was dusting off the wooden mantel of their home, his mind feeling fresh and focused. His hand brushed over a golden picture frame, depicting his honeymoon at the beach, exactly one year ago. Meilin's eyes were shining brightly in this image, full of euphoria and love, her ebony curls framing her rosy face, which cradled a genuine, flustered smile. It was a great contrast to Rollan's tanned face and cheeky grin.

He smiled fondly at the memory, because Meilin's eyes were not filled with euphoria and love - at least not for him - at the moment. That's because she was pregnant and extremely angry. "You forgot to dust," she roared like Cabaro at him this morning. Rollan, fearing for his life, had hurried to do as told.

She was always hungry and in a mood. There were several times where Rollan found her sneaking out of bed to the kitchen for a late night snack; meaning stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Often she'd be in a better mood when he or Abeke helped with dinner or laundry, though sometimes a backrub would do it. When she was in a better mood, she would talk constantly. He thought it was cute… usually.

On a rainy day, they found themselves at the book shop, where Meilin immediately ran off behind one of the rustic shelves. Rollan followed her to the Children's Section. He knew what she was looking for, (her favorite books from when _she_ was a kid,) and they soon found themselves with a towering stack.

The couple had also found a pop-up book, with animals that made sounds when you pressed them. He pressed a silly penguin, and it made a squeaking sound. He could tell Meilin was holding in a laugh, so he did it again, holding it next to her ear. She swatted his arm away and let out an embarrassing chortle.

On their way out, an elderly woman approached them and asked what they were going to name the baby, seeing Meilin's bump. Rollan nearly dropped the books.

Ever since then, Meilin had been obsessed with names, scouring the books they'd bought for names of repute that would be fitting for their unborn child. She could never seem to decide. Even when Rollan agreed with her, she'd change her mind the next day as soon as she took a bite of food. (Well, food besides the nightly ice cream.)

One fateful morning Rollan walked downstairs, knowing his pretty princess was stuffing her face. He saw her laying on the ground, her mouth covered with sticky cherry flavored ice cream. He went to take the tub away when she flashed open her eyes and grabbed him by the pajama shirt. "Rollan," she said, starting to shake. Rollan gazed at her, confused. "I'll get you more ice cream." Meilin shook her head. "No! My water broke!" Rollan looked a little confused.

Meilin gave Rollan a dirty look. Rollan backed up. "Hang on one moment." He turned around and flipped through his little book. "Pregnant Tips for Dummies." He flipped through and then landed on the page with the fancy blue letters reading "Water Broke?"

Rollan gasped. dropping the book and racing towards her. Meilin was already panicking on the floor. Rollan helped her up, taking her to the car. "You idiot, get my cozy pillow, and don't forget my clothes, and don't forget the ice cream!" Meilin's voice was shrill as she sat in the passenger side of the car, while Rollan rushed in to grab random clothes and threw them in a plastic bag.

They had perfect timing, mainly because Rollan had to speed a little and Meilin was yelling and digging her fingernails into the seat. He called Conor and Abeke and told them to get their butts down to the hospital.

When they got to the large white building, Meilin was placed in a wheelchair and Rollan pushed her inside. Everyone looked startled and Rollan had no idea what to say. Meilin snorted painfully, "My water broke." Everyone looked up at Rollan who was confused and waiting for something to happen. The nurses pushed him to the side and wheeled her away. "Did the book we gave you help you?" a male nurse asked, looking at Rollan. "Kind of?" Rollan said, pulling the small book out of his back pocket. "I guess I didn't read too much of it."

He was escorted down the hallway, following his wife to the emergency room. Meilin grabbed onto Rollan's hand and was squeezing it harder than ever. Her pupils were dilated, and she was starting to hyperventilate. He wasn't sure how to soothe her, but he kept holding her hand.

"Meilin, relax and breathe in and out. Rollan, do it with her," a kind-sounding nurse said. Rollan nodded and took a deep breath, even though he felt like hyperventilating too. After a few times seeing Rollan do it, Meilin joined in.

She was laid on a hospital bed next to a bright window, and the midwife immediately began instructing her. Rollan peeked through his fingers. He had no idea how this was going to go. She started breathing rapidly again, and he moved to her side. "Breathe, Meilin," he repeated, his voice strained.

"Okay, try pushing," the midwife said. Meilin did as told.

…

 _A Few Hours Later_

The baby was healthy and beautiful. She slept soundly in her blanket. Meilin held her close to her body, and neither of them seemed to be able to take their eyes off of her. Rollan smiled, sitting next to his wife and carefully looking down at the baby.

Conor and Abeke entered the room in a moment, holding big pink and cerulean balloons.

"Aww! Meilin!" Abeke gasped, handing the balloons to Conor and rushing over. "She looks just like you!"

"Maybe she'll get her smarts from me," Rollan winked.

Meilin rolled her eyes and continued to look at her snoozing infant.

"What are you going to name her?" Conor asked after fixing the balloons to the white bed frame. Meilin smiled a little. "Well…" she trailed off, exchanging a glance with Rollan. "We thought naming her after a Great Beast would be interesting. And the name we like best is Suka." Conor looked puzzled, but Abeke grinned and nuzzled the baby. "It suits her!"

"That's kinda weird…" Conor lamented. Abeke gave him a dirty look. "It's _adorable_."

"Dude, just go with it," Rollan sighed. Conor shrugged.

"Welcome to the world Suka," Meilin smiled, her eyes filled with euphoria and love.

 **Please review! Could I get at least 2 please? :D**


End file.
